Queen Ant
Queen Ant is the ruler of the Ant Girls in Monster Girl Quest. She was imprisoned by the Grangold Kingdom at the start of the game and attempts a rebellion. After this rebellion is stopped, she agrees to make peace with Grangold and becomes its co-ruler. Biography Past The magic engineers of Grangold received advanced technology from Promestein, which allowed them to seal the Queen Ant for many years. They hooked her up to various machines and used her brainwaves to control her Ant Girl daughters and other monsters. This allowed Grangold's citizens to relax and leave all of the work to the monsters. As time passed, she became resentful of humanity for her incarceration and desired vengeance. Chapter 2 After Luka spends a day within Grangold, the Queen Ant incites a rebellion by the Ant Girls and the various golem girls. Luka has the choice of stopping the rebellion or not, and canonically chooses to do so. After Luka fights his way into the castle, Queen Ant broadcasts to her fellow ants to leave Luka alone and chase after the escaping men while she personally deals with the fake hero. She greets Luka in the cellar of the castle and refuses to back down. Being imprisoned for many years, she intends to rule over Grangold. Luka tries to stop her, saying that humans will attempt to liberate their fellows from the Queen Ant's control, but she ignores him. Even after the two fight, she still refuses to stand down. Before Luka deals the final blow, Alice steps in with the Grangold King. The Queen Ant quickly recognizes her Lord, but Alice tells her it isn’t important. The Grangold King then apologizes and bargains to become the Queen Ant’s slave if she frees his people, as he previously believed that monsters were unintelligent beings that could easily be ruled over. Alice and Luka also add that humans and monsters don’t understand each other very well, and if Queen Ant completes her vengeance, the entire situation will repeat itself, only she will just become like her oppressors. After the Grangold King apologizes again and promises to make his people apologize as well, Queen Ant agrees to end her feud and the two royalties shake hands, signaling a new start of coexistence. The citizens of Grangold begin working on the kingdom’s repairs in peace and harmony. The Queen Ant wishes Luka and “Miss Gourmet” well in their journey. Chapter 3 During a meeting with Grangold King, Queen Ant realises that the Spider Princess and her race have snuck into Grand Noah. Queen Ant condemns Spider Princess for her previous actions (preying on humans, causing her to exiled and dethroned as Queen Insect) and attacks her. However, the Spider Princess summons her artificial spirit Gigamander and easily defeats Queen Ant, then calls in her subordinates to attack the city. The Queen Ant and Grangld King are later freed when Luka retakes the city and defeats the spider leaders. During the counterattack, Queen Ant takes part in leading Grangold's forces to stall the army of Heaven. Monsterpedia Entry “A powerful monster that is Queen of the Ant Girls, she also boasts the most powerful magic of the insect monsters. She usually orders her Ant Girls to do her bidding, and remains in one place breeding. After finding a male with high quality genes, she will continue to reproduce with him for a very long time. With her body specialized in reproducing, the Queen Ant spends three fourths of her day copulating with the man. The other fourth is used for sleeping and eating. Since breeding is a biological imperative for her, she never wants to stop. Due to her specialization in breeding, her sexual organs are highly developed and efficient at extracting semen from her mate. In addition, she is able to become pregnant using the semen of any male creature to ensure the continuity of her line. But breeding with other creatures is used only in an emergency, as humans produce the highest quality offspring.” Attacks Queen’s Comfortable Mouth: Multiple hit attack with three strikes. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Queen’s Soft Breasts: Multiple hit attack with three strikes. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Queen’s Unmatched Skill: Multiple hit attack with five strikes. Will trigger chest and facial bukkake on losing. Eyes of Seduction: Triggers temptation status. Queen’s Stud: Attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up, only available if under temptation. Will trigger an internal bukkake on losing. Battle Overview The most powerful of the Ant Monsters, Queen Ant is a fairly hard battle to take on, the sheer amount of damage she can inflict in a single turn, plus her ability to end the battle quickly with inflicting temptation means that this is a battle that is best played conservatively; saving SP for healing and summons. Her normal attacks themselves can be quite a problem on their own as they are all multiple hit techniques. Queen’s Comfortable Mouth will hit three times, as will Queen’s Soft Breasts while Queen’s Unmatched Skill will hit a whole five times in quick succession. With that in mind, Gnome will be needed to mitigate damage. Sylph is also a necessity as she can use Eyes of Seduction to make Luka fall for her, making her multiple attacks even more trouble as Luka will also cause damage to himself until he snaps out of the status. The Queen Ant is most dangerous if she manages to put Luka under temptation status for another reason: not only will the situation allow her to benefit from extra damage to Luka and deny his ability to attack back, but it will also enable her to use Queen’s Stud which is a one-hit KO attack that has Luka taking advantage of her via vaginal intercourse (instead of the usual reverse), not relenting until his HP hits zero. If she bests Luka in battle, she will take him as a mating partner in the Queen’s Room; she humiliates the Fake Hero with her various techniques to make various species ejaculate, including mammals, fish, birds, and insects. Evaluation “Reproducing with the Ant Queen to create thousands more monsters... Just to make sure... You really aren't trying to destroy humanity, right? The Queen Ant's most dangerous move is her "Eyes of Seduction". Sylph will protect you, so be sure to use her. Outside of that, she has no status or restriction inducing skills. Gnome is not a requirement for the fight... But since her attacks are pretty damaging, she could be useful. Using Sylph and your Lightning Sword Flash is a good way to defeat her, though. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy this ringleader of evil and bring peace back to Grangold!” Trivia *Despite Luka being the active party for Queen’s Stud, which involves Luka dominating the Queen Ant with a vaginal intercourse instead of the usual reverse, the attack is nonetheless her own, seeing that Luka’s actions are always based on the abilities of the monster and their selected attack, not vice-versa. *If Requested, Queen’s Stud will not need Eyes of Seduction or the temptation status to activate it. *Queen Ant is one of the few enemies that does not have any way to bind the player. She also does not have any single-attack techniques. *Queen Ant is the only monster girl to talk Luka into having intercourse willingly after defeat. Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Grangold Category:Insects Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty